Clingy Jealous Catcher
by d-s-unit
Summary: Abe is getting jealous of Mihashi spending too much practice time with Tajima. Just a little Abe x Mihashi one-shot fluff with hints of Hanai x Tajima. From Abe's POV.


Disclaimer: Ookiku Furikabutte was created by and is the intellectual property of Asa Higuchi. The author takes no credit or ownership whatsoever.

* * *

**Clingy Jealous Catcher**

By: S-Unit

Summary: Abe is getting jealous of Mihashi spending too much practice time with Tajima. Just a little Abe x Mihashi one-shot fluff with hints of Hanai x Tajima. From Abe's POV.

* * *

I_ was not in the best of moods right now. To the casual observer, one couldn't tell the difference when I was in a good mood or not. Mihashi, our star pitcher, was in the middle of stretching exercises with Tajima. Now granted, Tajima was one of the few people on the team that could actually strike up (pun not intended) a conversation with Mihashi without the latter going into his usual reclusive stammer. Easy-going Tajima: the awesome clean-up hitter and the team pervert. If only he knew how Hanai came close to nose-bleeding whenever he randomly strips. _

_But Mihashi and Tajima, they were spending a little too much time together. _

_Granted, many of Mihashi's mannerisms annoyed the hell out of me. Granted, I felt like I was always unintentionally bullying him whenever we spoke. But Mihashi was one of a kind, a unique pitcher. We formed a formidable battery. Together, we would go on to do great things. I want to help him be a star baseball player. And I want him to get out of his shell and start being more open and friendly. _

_But dammit, Mihashi, stop spending so much time with Tajima!_

_'_1, 2, 3, and stretch. Hold, 2, 3...' _Tajima, get off of Mihashi's back this instant! Where's Hanai when I need him? Sure, he's still in denial about Tajima, but you should be as infuriated about this as I am!_

_I could bear it no more. Time to get my pitcher back._ "Mihashi, enough stretching! We need to go over our battery strategy for the next game!"

"Abe...kun..." _My ace mumbled_.

"Oi, Abe, why are you being so demanding of Mihashi? You want him to stay in shape and now you're wanting him to stop?" _True, I do want Mihashi in top form for our games. But Tajima... _"If I knew you wanted him this badly, I know a love motel a short train ride away-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN A LOVE MOTEL WITH MIHASHI!" _Well not a love motel as such, but... _

_Mihashi's face went crimson as Tajima continued to joke around, the bastard._ "Well, you're always clinging on to him like he was your-"

"I DON'T CLING ON TO HIM!"

_This nincompoop was clearly unfazed with my shouting rage._ "I was speaking metaphorically-"

_Oh now, I wanted to ring this idiot's neck!_ "MIHASHI AND I ARE A TEAM! WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER AND STAY STRONG TOGETHER! THE BATTERY NEEDS TO BE AS ONE!"

"So you want to be one with Mihashi, huh?" _Tajima smirked with his usual poise._

"YES OF COURSE I DO! Wait, what?" _Takaya, meet Freudian slip._

"Oh, I knew it! You cling on to Mihashi since you're so in love with him! It's the worst-kept secret on the team!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MIHASHI!" _The automatic reflex of words came out before I had a chance to think. I did not want to see may face right now. Tajima took advantage, as usual. He ran off towards the field shouting. _

"OI! EVERYONE, ABE'S FINALLY ADMITTED HE LOVES MIHASHI!"

"TAJIMA! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FAMILY HEARS THIS, BUT I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE SO BLOODY MISERABLE STARTING WITH-"

"Abe-kun..."_ Mihashi's quiet voice interrupted me. I turned to face him, his face was beet red._ "Do you... really... love me?"

_For several minutes, I stood there gritting my teeth. What could I possibly say? No use mincing words now._ "Mihashi... Ren... Yes, I do."

"Abe-kun!" _Now I know what a glomp feels like. I could hear cheers and whistles from the rest of the team. I even heard Izumi handing some money over to Sakaiguchi. Wait, they had a bet? After I get through with Tajima..._

"I love you too Abe-kun!" _My thoughts were interrupted with Mihashi placing his lips on mine. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be the 'catcher' in bed as well as in the battery?_

"Shall I book that love motel for you?"

"TAJIMA!"

* * *

A/N: Well, a nice little fluff written in the space of about 15 minutes. And don't flame me Tajima fans. I love the guy. I just wanted to find a way to get Abe's heckles up. Besides, we all know Hanai will protect him from Abe's rage ;D


End file.
